


Pandora's Book

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could be stuffed back into boxes, but books were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Book

Why a box for Pandora? When he'd been human, he'd given the matter due consideration. Things could be stuffed back into boxes, but books were different. Opening a book seemed safer. The letters wouldn't fly off the page. (Least that's what he thought back then.) But the reading of it, that was different. Couldn't take it back. It was out there. Certain books were dangerous. Needed locks, he'd suggested.

They'd laughed. Told him to forget books and stick with poetry. Looking at her face, he wished he had.

But every lock has a key.

"Huh. I guess that's you, nibblet."


End file.
